1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game control technology and, more particularly, to a game device, game control method, and a game control program configured to control a game in which the player manipulates a player's character located in a game field so as to achieve an intended purpose.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of games are provided in which the player manipulates a player's character located in a game field so as to achieve an intended purpose by acquiring an item or fighting with an enemy character. Some games are designed such that the player's character joins characters located in the game field to form a group and cooperate with each other to achieve an intended purpose.
[patent document No. 1] Published U.S. Patent Application 2009/0247300
We have invented a technology adapted for games in which the player's character forms a group with other characters so as to achieve an intended purpose and configured to provide improved entertainment value.